The Truth in the Lies
by SlyPrincessBreezie
Summary: After Voldemort was killed, and Hermione has taken off to start a new life as a muggle. Unbeknownst to her, the reason why she left the wizarding world, knew where she lived, what she had been doing and wants her back. DM/HG, RW/HG
1. New Life

AN: I DO NOT OWN OR MAKE A PROFIT OFF OF THIS STORY IT IS ALL WRITTEN IN FUN

I watch her do everything and she doesn't even know I exist. She gets up at four every morning, at four thirty she leaves her apartment to run for an hour around the park. At six, she is showered finishing her cup of coffee and grabbing either a bagel or a muffin as she walks out the door. It's off to work at the Guilford Library on North street. I want to talk to her, I want to hold her and kiss her. I want to hear her voice in my ear, telling me she loves me. If she knew I was here she would curse me. I don't understand why she moved to Surrey after the war. She was safe and free, but she took a muggle job in a muggle library. "Hermione Jean Granger." I whispered her name softly towards her darkened window as she slept. I loved the way the words flowed smoothly out of my lips and I wished I could tell her what I feel. I would make her feel safe to use her magic again. To be the witch everyone knew she was. I was madly in love with her and I have been since our 3rd year at Hogwarts and I didn't know why I treated her badly. Jealousy mostly is all I can think of. She had the best grades in our year, and she was always with Potter and Weasley. If I could have just gotten her alone once in a while I could have apologized for everything I've ever done to her. Everything I've ever called her. I noticed movement and quickly disappearated back to my manor so I wouldn't be seen.

My mother was sitting in the library reading when I entered to get a glass of fire whiskey. I quickly turned on my heel to exit but her cleared throat made me stop in my tracks.

"Where have you been Draco?" She asked. Her voice purring, which was a sign she already knew the answer. I sighed and turned back around to look at her. She put a marker in her book and sat it down, her body rigid on the edge of the lounge chair. "Did you go to see her again?" I could hear the disgust in her voice. I love my mother but her personal aversion against Hermione was starting to strain on my patient.

"And what if I did?" I went to the bar and poured my glass. I looked at her directly and saw her shift in discomfort. She hated bringing up the subject of the muggleborn I had fallen for. I sighed and sat across from her in the empty chair. "Mother, I understand you wish I hadn't left Pansy, but I do not love her and I refuse to marry her. Voldemort is gone and I am not going to let you or father decide who I am going to marry or how I am going to live my life. If need be, I shall leave the manor if it makes you feel more comfortable." Her face fell, the worried lines stretching and becoming more prominent at the thought of my leaving. I stood and kissed her cheek. "Good night mother."

Slowly I ascended the stairs slowly, my body finally starting to grow heavy with exhaustion of the day. As I entered the emerald green room, I noticed something off. My bed curtains were drawn closed. The silver embellishments slowly glinting in the candle light, that I didn't light. I knew this behavior, it happened about once a month. I sat the glass on the table by the door and walked to the bed. I threw open the curtains and shook my head at the sight in front of me. Pansy was laying on top of my green and silver comforter in a black teddy with green bows on it. Her hand was under her head and she was fast asleep. I shook her leg and she muttered something as she rolled over, exposing her firm ass. A silver snitch had been tattooed right above right butt cheek and I frowned. Throwing a blanket over her I left to go to the guest room across the hall. She still didn't realize I didn't love her and I was never in love with her. She was a body who used to warm my bed during Voldemort's return and I couldn't seem to get her to understand that. As I lay down on the cold bed I was hoping morning would come soon and I would wake up alone.

Hermione stared out the window of her two bedroom apartment into the dark evening. She felt as if someone was watching her but didn't know if they were or not. She thought she heard someone disapperate and shook her head. No one knew where she went after the war and she wanted to keep it that way. She made a new life for herself and gave herself a new identity. Her parents, whom she missed dearly, still lived in Australia and didn't know they had a beautiful daughter. A tear slid down her cheek at the memories that flowed through her. Shaking her head she stood and walked over to the rustic armchair next to her bookshelf. Flipping on a light, she pulled out her favorite book, Wuthering Heights, and started reading it again. Crookshanks jumped into her lap and started purring as she absent mindedly started petting him. He was her only connection to her old life and she missed it terribly. After an hour of reading she sighed. She was still on the same page, but she couldn't concentrate on reading it. Slowly she moved her now sleeping ginger cat off her lap and went to the desk across the little hallway and pulled out the letter she had started and added too. She looked down to re-read it again and possibly add to it.

_Ronald,_

_I know that you are probably over worried about what happened to me, about where I went and where I disappeared and what I had been doing. I want to tell you how sorry I am for disappearing on you and not telling you the truth. I had to get away, with everything we have been through I am too terrified to find out what the future would bring. Just know that I do love you and everything you've done for me these last years we had together were amazing and fantastic to me. I wish that I could ease any pain I have caused you, your family, or Harry but please do not come look for me and please do not respond to my letter. One day I might tell you why exactly I left._

Hermione looked down and at the letter and shook her head. 'Guess this is as good as it will get.' She quickly signed her named and tied up the letter. Walking to the back of her small flat she uncaged her tawny owl and softly petted her beak.

"Mystic, I have a favor to ask you." Mystic slowly opened her shining green eyes and made a soft clicking sound. "Please deliver this letter to Ron Weasley at the burrow." Slowly the majestic owl bowed her head and stretched out her left claw for the letter to be tied to it. Hermione smiled and quickly tied a small ribbon to her leg. Picking her gently off her perch she led her to the window, and opened it. The owl took off into the late night sky and hooted as she disappeared off into the horizon. Hermione closed the window and went to curl up in bed to catch a few hours of sleep before she went to work the following morning.

Ron couldn't sleep, he was staring into the sky thinking about where Hermione had disappeared off too, debating whether or not to go looking for her. A soft snore in the corner of his room made him jump and he looked over to see Harry and Ginny curled up on the second bed. Frowning he walked down to the kitchen so he couldn't see the love that generated off the two. Hermione's little owl was waiting for him on the table drifting in and out of sleep and was startled when Ron slammed into the kitchen.

"Oh!" He said surprised to see the little tawny owl staring at him with large green eyes. He rushed quickly over and untied the letter petting her head. Grabbing an owl treat out of the bowl on the table he handed it to her and she quickly took it. He smiled as she flew off back into the night and opened the letter. Hermione's delicate scrawl hit his heart. After reading the letter thrice over, he slammed his fist on the table. "DAMMIT!" He shouted and he could hear the train of his family running down the stairs. Silently he cursed himself for waking his family and Harry was the first one thru the door. He snatched the letter up and read it to himself before sitting next to Ron, shock on his face. It had been nearly a year since they had last heard from Hermione right after Harry defeated Voldemort. Ginny's eyes teared up as she sat down on the floor in the doorway. She couldn't believe Hermione wouldn't want to be found. She was Ginny's best friend and couldn't understand why she would leave without a word to anyone. Ginny walked over to Ron to comfort him and receive comfort as they both cried. Molly Weasley dabbed the tears out of her eyes while she prepared them all tea, knowing this was going to be a very long night.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D THANK YOU


	2. Meetings and Memories

AN: I DO NOT OWN OR MAKE A PROFIT OFF OF THIS STORY IT IS ALL WRITTEN IN FUN

Draco felt something warm wrap around his leg as he awoke the next morning and he sighed. Sitting up he noticed that the warmth against his leg was the stray cat he had found a week ago. Smiling he bent down to pet her and she purred softly against his touch. Draco sighed heavily and pulled himself off the bed and wandered downstairs, hoping Pansy had left already. Entering the dying room he spotted his mother and Pansy talking over what looked like eggs benedict. Pansy looked up at Draco and glared, then went back to her story to Narcissa.

"Morning ladies, I will not be joining you, I have certain business obligations to get too." He turned on his heel and quickly exited the room. He quickened his pace towards the stairs as he heard a pair of legs move along the marble flooring. 'Shit.' He thought as Pansy grabbed his arm.

"Draco we need to talk about us." Draco's patients were gone finally and he spun around on Pansy, anger burning in his eyes.

"Pansy, I am only going to say this once more. There is no us. That was school and pre-war times, we are no longer a couple I do not love you and quite honestly I am tired of coming home to you laying half naked in my bed. I do not want you. I will not want you in the future I will not want you the less clothes you are wearing. Us marrying was my parents wishes not mine. We are done. For good, so stop trying to "win" me back." Pansy's eyes welled up with tears and Draco felt instant guilt but held his stern look as she took off towards the front door. Cursing himself for being so cruel to her, he climbed the stairs to change for work. He had several meetings this morning with muggle diplomats to get his products into the muggle stores. He heard his mother trying to console Pansy when he exited his room after a shower and feeding the cat. He took a deep breath and strolled into the foyer and made an immediate left towards the kitchens. His newest house elf was standing in the corner reading over the latest edition of The Daily Prophet and jumped when he entered.

"Oh master Draco, please forgive me. Tubbles just wanted to be up to date with the times." Draco waved his hand at Tubbles and looked at the clock above the kitchen mantle.

"Tubbles do we have any bagels left? It's good to be up on the latest news, so just point me in the general direction and I'll get it." Tubbles ran quickly to the cupboard and brought out the bagels and toasted them for Draco. Quickly he slathered cream cheese on both sides and sat out a plate with pumpkin juice on the little table. "Oh… thank you." He muttered feeling embarrassed for interrupting the house elf's down time.

"No trouble sir, Tubbles lives to serve the Malfoys'." Draco shook his head and sighed. Tubbles went back to his corner and picked up the paper again to finish reading. Draco quickly engulfed his food as his mother made herself present in the kitchen.

"Draco how could you be so cruel." His eyes shot quickly to Narcissa Malfoy and he growled at her.

"How can you stand here and demand an explanation when I'm pretty sure it is YOU who keeps putting these dreams of me coming back to her in her head. I am tired of repeating myself and I needed her to understand so I did it the only way I knew how. You can thank my father for teaching me that one." Narcissa, who was now in an utter state of shock, pursed her lips tightly together and turned on her heel exiting the room without another word. Draco followed after her to go to the main fireplace where they flooed. He quickly exited the house without another word to end all arguments until later. Quickly he moved to the edges of the manor gates and disappearated into the heart of London. He was going to be late to his meeting with the muggles but he honestly didn't care. He was trying to make amends for the torture and pain his father had caused over and over again for muggles and fellow wizards alike.

Walking down Brompton Road, he spotted her. She was staring longingly at a designer sweater inside of a muggle store called Harrods and he heard her sigh. He walked quickly towards her than paused as she turned around. Sheer and utter disappointment fell upon his face as he realized it wasn't her, just a muggle who looked like her. He glanced as his watch and quickened his pace towards the law offices of Muller & Tazner who were his newest clients, and his family's oldest friends. They were setting up the meeting for him today, happily I might add, since they have been trying to convince Mr. Malfoy to do it for years, before and after, Lord Voldemort had fallen.

"Ahh, Draco! It is lovely to see you again." The young secretary stood from behind her desk with a dazzling smile. Draco nodded and kept walking to the elevators. Her smile never dazzled him and he wasn't going to let it seem like it was starting to now. He heard her mutter under her breath about spoiled aristocrats and went back to typing on the computer. Draco closed himself in the elevator and let out a long sigh. Pressing the penthouse button he leaned against the wall. Crossing his arms he stared straight ahead as it made stops all the way up, collecting and letting off people as it went. No one really noticed him standing in the back, since he wore an Armani suit instead of his emerald green robes he normally wore for meetings. Finally the elevator reached the penthouse, which was split in half and used for Mr. Muller and Mr. Tazner themselves.

The old secretary, Madam Longren, stood up and bowed slightly. "Master Draco." Her voice was hollowed out and curt. "They are waiting for you. The muggles should arrive shortly." Draco nodded his head in appreciation and kept walking.

"Mr. Muller." Draco said knocking on his door and pushing his way in. Tazner was sitting on the corner of his desk and they seemed to be going over the latest Quidditch scores that were posted in the Daily Prophet.

"Draco, my boy!" Mr. Muller exclaimed standing up quickly and walking around to shake his hand. "It's so good to see you!" Draco nodded and smiled, shaking the old man's hand back. Mr. Tazner walked up and did the same. They showed him to the seat.

"The muggle will be here shortly, please have a seat. Her name is Margie Pince." Draco nodded and waited patiently.

Hermione stretched as the light flickered slowly into her windows showing that morning had arrived. Reluctantly, she climbed out of bed and went to shower. Today was her day with Muller & Tazner about getting extra security for the new wing of the library she worked for in Surrey. They believed she was just a muggle who worked closely with wizards and witches and knew that the new wing was going to be strictly for them. They didn't realize that Margie Pince, the young ambitious librarian, was also Hermione Granger, one of the ones who helped win the war against Voldemort and find the horcruxes next to Harry Potter himself. She stood thinking to herself as she let the hot water pour over her body, wondering what the wizard who was coming to the interview would be like. She desperately needed the wizarding world, but she didn't want people to know who she was or why she left. Her mind slowly drifted to Draco and the last night she had seen him or anyone for that matter. She frowned as her body instantly yearned for him at mere memory. Closing her eyes and shaking her head, she tried to forget about him and everything that had happened, but the memories just flew over her.

Hermione was running down the third floor corridor in search of the missing death eaters to tell them Voldemort had finally been defeated, only to find Draco Malfoy sitting on the floor, curled up into a ball. Hermione walked over and crouched next to him frowning. "Malfoy its over. Harry won." She touched his arm and instantly a warm feeling spread through her body, it had been months since she felt alive instead of hallow. Draco looked up at her, and something in his eyes made her heart slam against her ribcage painfully. He reached a hand up slowly and curled it around her hair bringing her lips to his then ever so softly placed a delicate kiss on her lips. The electricity flowed through them with that kiss and Hermione found herself wrapping her arms around Draco's neck pulling him in closer for a deeper kiss. As if understanding her meaning, Draco pulled her quickly to him and laid her softly on the floor, his tongue exploring her mouth. Her sweet scent seemed to float around him making him grow hard against the inside of her thigh and she moaned. She yearned for him, and she wasn't going to hide it anymore. Draco traced his fingers down her side and gently cupped her left breast. He swirled his thumb in clockwise motions feeling her nipple tighten beneath the cloth of her shirt and bra. She moaned again while arching her back towards him, and as if giving permission Draco ripped open her shirt. Buttons went flying in many directions as he quickly removed her lacey black bra. Her breasts rose and fell with her deep breaths and he buried his face in them, placing small nips and kisses over every inch he could before taking an already taut nipple in his mouth. Using his tongue and grating his teeth he felt it grow and peak into a diamond. Smiling he did the same to her other breasts while tracing his skilled fingers up her thigh. Her skirt didn't give very much protection, which she already knew, but when his fingers started their slow trail to her cunt, her panties became instantly soaked. She moaned his name softly and Draco continued to get harder, the tip trying to bust through his zipper. He had . never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted her at that moment. Her hands swiftly and skillfully reached down into his pants and stroked him.

"I want you, Moine." She nodded in response and his hands quickly unzipped his pants, he pulled them off and in one quick stroke, plunged deeply inside her making her cum hard. Her body bucked against his…

Her phone started ringing loudly bringing her out of her reverie and she looked at the little clock in her shower.

"Shit!" She quickly shut off the shower and ran to her phone. Looking at the name she frowned and shut it off. Dressing in a nice pencil skirt and button down blouse, she grabbed her shoes and raced towards her front door. Crookshanks was sitting next to it with her bag and keys ready and waiting. "You are the best love." She gave him a quick pet and walked out the door.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D THANK YOU


	3. True Love Came Out

AN: I DO NOT OWN OR MAKE A PROFIT OFF OF THIS STORY IT IS ALL WRITTEN IN FUN

Harry stared at Ron as he continued to shove random pieces of clothing into his bag. He didn't know where or how he was going to find Hermione, but he was going to try. Ginny sat in the corner, her face unreadable. It had been a lot since Ron received the letter from Hermione. He grunted trying to find something from under his bed. Finally Harry stood, shaking his head.

"Dude… I'm coming with you." Ginny raised an eyebrow and stared. Her mouth slightly gapping at the two of them who's eyes were now locked.

"I don't need your help. I need to do this on my own." Ginny walked up and slapped him.

"You need Harry to help and you know it." Ginny walked out to go to her and Harry's room at the top of the house. Harry quickly hurried after her, knowing that this would be the last time he saw her for a while and he wanted to make it special. Quietly he closed the door and locked it. Ginny was sitting on their bed her eyes down cast staring at the carpet on the floor that was bewitched to look like wildflowers blowing in a summer breeze.

"Gin…" Harry whispered as he sat next to her. Slowly he tilted her head towards his and leaned in for a soft kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers, parting her lips slightly urging him to deepen the kiss. As if Harry could read her mind he did just that. Quickly he slipped his tongue into her mouth and gently started to take dominance…

Hermione ran through the streets of London heading for the main office building of Muller and Tazner. She couldn't believe she let herself get carried away in her fantasy about Draco once again. It seemed like a bad dream she couldn't get out of, it was nearly daily she would drift back into it. Once hitting the doors, she quickly straightened out her skirt and entered the lobby. The secretary leered at her as she made her way to the elevators and waited. Pushing the penthouse button she leaned back against the walls, her mind drifting to whom she would be meeting from the wizarding world. The elevator slowed as it finally reached the penthouse floor. When the doors opened the secretary looked up and smiled.

"Ahh, Miss Pince. They are in Mr. Muller's office." She directed Hermione to the proper door with a wave of her quill. Hermione nodded and walked over to the door. She quietly knocked, her nerves making her heart thud into her throat. The door opened and Hermione caught the back of Draco's head before fainting.

"Do you think she's okay?" A worried voice drifted into Hermione's thoughts; quickly she opened her eyes and spotted him. Her brain started screaming at her to leave and her blood rushed to her ears.

"Mione?" Draco asked caressing her face.

"No." She whispered. Her entire chance of hiding disappearing before her very eyes. He was going to rat her out as a witch, as the best of their class. Draco raised an eyebrow and helped her up.

"Miss Pince, are you okay?" Mr. Tazner looked her up and down. She nodded slowly.

"I… I am sorry. I don't know what happened. Forgive me." She looked at Draco, a sudden plea in her eyes to not say anything. His hand was still on the small of her back, spreading a warmth between her thighs. She closed her eyes trying to control herself.

"I do believe you need to eat Her… Miss Pince. May I please buy you lunch as we discuss the security measures for your library." Hermione looked at him then. He understood her plea and continued with it. She gave a curt nod and looked back at Mr. Muller and Mr. Tanzer.

"I do apologize, I must be faint from not eating breakfast this morning." They all shook hands and Draco took her arm to help her to the elevator. Once they were alone, he backed her into the wall. He gingerly placed one arm on either side of her so she couldn't escape.

"Miss Pince? This is where you have been?" He demanded, even though he knew the answer. She slowly nodded trying to avoid her urges. He stopped the elevator in between two floors and turned back to her. He knew she still wanted him, he could see the lust in her eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his mouth upon hers. She slightly opened her mouth to protest but fell into his kiss instead. His breath was like a cool wind on her lips and she wanted to taste him once again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and the electric sparks flew between them. He started to grow stiff against his suit pants and her body responded to his kiss by making her drip fluids down her thighs. She quickly pulled away painting.

"I… I'm sorry." She looked down and he walked towards her. Slowly he lifted her face to look at him and he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I've missed you Hermione." He wrapped her in a hug. She hugged him back, her body pounding with lust. She wanted to skip the lunch and head back to her flat. She frowned into his shoulder at the thoughts flowing through her brain. The elevator started with a lurch and the two of them separated to opposite sides of the elevator waiting till they were on the bottom floor. Once arriving back into the lobby they exited quickly.

Draco took Hermione's hand after exiting the building and they walked to the little coffee shop on the corner. The waitress bounded up quickly and flirted with Draco, who didn't even bat an eyelash at her. He grinned at Hermione who was laughing as the waitress pouted away.

"So Draco… you missed me?" Hermione asked quietly looking at her hands.

"Every damn day since you've been gone. Why did you leave?" He looked at her, worry etching into his slate gray eyes.

"Afraid… I guess…" She paused and looked up at him. "after what we did, I felt terrible for cheating on Ron, but also realizing how much I lo-" Hermione cut off quickly and looked back at her hands blushing brightly.

"Hermione." Draco lifted her face to look into her eyes. "I love you too. You're the only thing I think about day in and day out. I found before our meeting today. I felt like a stalker watching you, only to scold myself later thinking you didn't feel the same way." Hermione blushed brighter than before and smiled at him. She took his hand in her own and kissed it. She missed his touch and wanted to feel it again.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this… but want to skip lunch?" Draco smiled his signature smirk and nodded. "Let's go." She grabbed Draco's hand and headed towards the exit.

"Good thing we didn't order huh?" He muttered as he let her drag him to a telephone box so they could apparate to her apartment.

Hermione barely got the door open before Draco started unbuttoning her shirt from behind her, his groin starting to grow at the thought of having her skin against his. Hermione quickly locked her door and turned to face Draco, her shirt sliding off to the floor. Draco groaned at the site of her, standing in a lacey pink bra and pencil thin skirt. Hermione grinned and walked up to him. She untucked his shirt and ran her hands against his toned torso. He closed his eyes soaking in the feeling. Hermione leaned in as started kissing his neck. Draco groaned as she snaked her hand down his pants to grip his throbbing cock.

"Ooh, does someone want me?" Hermione murmured against his neck. Draco nodded and unzipped the back of Hermione's skirt. It pooled quickly around her feet. Draco ripped his shirt off reveling his chiseled chest. Hermione stood back to admire his body. Her eyes slowly took in every inch of him from his silvery blonde hair to his Armani shoes then slowly started their trail back up resting on the bulge in his pants. "Oh love you look uncomfortable." She walked over and traced her fingers down to his belt. Murmuring a few words he stood stark naked in front of her, she dropped to her knees taking the length of his cock in her mouth. Draco gasped as she went to the hilt then slowly pulled back to the tip. Once again she rammed his cock down her throat then grazed slightly back. Draco wrapped his hands in her hair and guided her from hilt to tip with precision. Hermione looked up at him with her large chocolate eyes and growled as his head was back and eyes shut. Draco moaned again and felt himself get the hardest it had ever been. Hermione pulled away and stroked him before continuing to suck him. When Draco felt he could take no more he pulled her up to level with him. He kissed her deeply his tongue exploring her mouth, and her tongue trying to fight for dominance. She leaned into him, her pussy dripping and soaking through her matching panties. Draco unclasped her bra and trailed kisses down till he reached a nipple. He bit at it making her gasp, then took it in his mouth. Swirling with his tongue and grazing with his teeth, he worked it into a peak. He moved over to her other breast replacing his mouth with his hands on the other. Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and slowly started to graze her fingers nails over his flesh from the pleasure. Draco grinned from her moans and trailed kisses and his tongue softly down her toned abdomen. Hermione felt her juices start to drip down her legs as Draco moved to her hip bones. He pulled at the strings of her thong with his teeth before pulling them down her body. She stepped out of them and placed her hands on his shoulders again. He buried his face in the vex between her legs and inhaled deeply taking in her scent. She reminded him of peaches and pears and he felt himself grow even stiffer. He ran his hands slowly up the outside of her thighs and moved his tongue in unison up the first one than the second one. She sat down on the small chair behind her before she fell down and Draco dived into her with his tongue.

"Mmm baby you taste so fucking good." He whispered against her lips. Hermione shivered as Draco continued his assault on her pussy and clit. He nipped it softly and Hermione could feel herself growing to climax. Draco's tongue dived swiftly inside of her licking the soft tight walls of her pussy and dashed against her clit.

"Draco… I'm…" Before she could finish her sentence, Draco bit her clit again and she came screaming and squirting into his mouth. Draco drank up her juices and continued to lick and bit her. Hermione rode out the ecstasy of her orgasm as Draco continued to lick and bite her sensitive parts. Without warning, Draco slipped a finger into her and started to rub her g-spot as he continued to swirl her bud in his mouth.

"Keep coming for me baby." He said louder as he slipped another finger into her and felt her tighten. Hermione came again, the chair and floor dripping in her fluids. Draco couldn't take anymore and came up to kiss her mouth. Hermione licked his lips and slowly around them licking herself off of him, which made Draco moan and ram himself into her. Hermione let out another scream as she came again. Draco continued to pound into her then slowed himself down. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Hermione, I don't just want to fuck you." He said laying her down while he was still inside her. "I want to make love to you and show you I love you." Hermione pulled his lips to her, and moaned into him.

"Draco please make love to me." Draco slowly started to push himself into her and slowly pulled out. Hermione felt herself climbing again and grabbed Draco closer to her. She whispered into his ear, "Draco cum with me please." Draco felt himself coming and released his seed inside her and Hermione came instantly.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D THANK YOU


End file.
